


Jeans

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [9]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala





	Jeans

They had to get Tron some more normal clothes. Sure, he fit perfectly in Alan's, but it was... odd. They'd browsed a few stores online, letting him figure out the type of user fashion he was interested in (with a firm assurance that Alan would not think lesser of him if he chose differently than himself) and that's how they ended up in Levi's, Tron trying on some of the skinniest jeans Alan had ever seen on himself. Kind of himself. He wasn't sure his ass had ever looked so good.

If the comments of the saleswomen were anything to go by, he apparently still did.

No less than three of them were swooning over Tron, swarming him and providing him with all the help he could possibly need. And then they were taking advantage of his naivety to stare at and, in one bold case, grope his behind that was already quite revealed by the tight, _tight_ pants they had him in.

Meanwhile, the two girls at the front - neither a day over 25 - were rather concerned with him, instead, giggling over his backside. Even under the slacks he always wore.

He sighed as they gave his program another, somehow tighter pair of jeans to try on. Might as well just roll with it.


End file.
